


Radioactive

by mattheway



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, Hurt Peter, M/M, Permanent Injury, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что стало бы с Уэйдом, изменись мир до неузнаваемости, пропал бы Желтый с Белым и вывернись он наизнанку, оголяясь до предела?</p><p>Писалось по заявке прекрасной Дакоты, к ней же обещались иллюстрации.</p><p>Также сделана дружеское беченье и вычитка, но хотелось бы найти бету помощнее :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

Уэйд заебался. Кроме шуток и слов впустую, он и вправду, оказывается, дико устал и затрахался жить такой жизнью.  
Изо дня в день, каждое утро бывшего наемника начиналось с того, что он отодвигал от себя тяжелую ручку двустволки, перекладывая её на подушку рядом с собой, и плавным быстрым движением вставал с постели, умудряясь при этом по многолетней привычке ловко увернуться от возможной угрозы и одновременно с этим заглянуть под кровать. Ему хватило случая, произошедшего месяца этак три назад, когда мужчине полностью располосовали ногу когтями, и бесподобному мистеру Уилсону пришлось еще два последующих часа проклинать все на свете и ждать, пока мышцы затянутся и срастутся в единое полотно. Как и каждое утро, Уэйд нехотя отодвинул штору и мельком осмотрел улицу, отмечая, что значительных изменений за ночь не произошло: мистер Гордон так и лежал подгнивающей кучей требухи на увядающем газоне участка напротив, почтовый ящик был снесен несколькими днями ранее и валялся посреди дороги, а слепая Эл все также продолжала ругаться откуда-то с первого этажа. Вальяжно потянувшись и прогнувшись в спине до желаемого хруста онемевших до боли костей, Уйэд неспешно натянул черные джинсы и, накинув толстовку на голое тело, застегнул её до горла уже по пути вниз.  
В доме, который он вместе с Алтеей занимал уже не первый день, было тихо; только на кухне еле слышно трещал телевизор, да слышался треск растительного масла на старой облупившейся сковороде. Уэйд не раз говорил старушке, что столь значительное количество потребляемого холестерина не пойдет ей на пользу, за что она также не раз обзывала его тупым дрочером и в весьма причудливой форме посылала прочь из дома. Пройдя мимо кухонного проема и без раздумий заглянув в гостиную, Уилсон присвистнул и поднял два пальца вверх, замечая, как мистер Шаггамс, который уже раз подряд, мгновенно прекратил вылизывать свою промежность, сидя около раскуроченного трупа очередного незнакомца.   
Пул посвистел еще раз и радостно улыбнулся, когда собака обратила на него внимание и подбежала к мужчине, волоча за собой окровавленный хвост. Уэйд погладил собаку по большой глупой голове и открыл дверь, предварительно оглядевшись по сторонам. На улице было тихо, лишь где-то вдали гудела машина, совершая обороты своего двигателя в одном заданном ритме, да светло-зеленое солнце неспешно поднималось над горизонтом, разгораясь ненормально кислотным светом нового дня.   
Уэйд был рад, что хоть на какой-то момент голоса в его голове объявили таймаут и оставили его в полнейшей тишине.  
Но не успел он сделать и шага из дома, как мимо него молнией пронесся пес и, задев тяжелым хвостом под коленями, выбежал на поляну перед домом, озабоченный своими делами. Уэйд радостно окликнул его и вышел за порог, прикрывая за собой дверь, и захлопнув ее ровно в тот момент, когда утреннюю тишину бывшего оживленного города разрезал грохочущий звук выстрела. Миг – и мистер Шаггамс уже лежит окровавленной тушей на траве, зияя простреленной головой в небеса. Кажется, Уилсон видел его мозги ровно за миг до того, как успел пригнуться за колону на веранде и ловкий движением достать беретту из кобуры; перегнувшись через ограду, он выстрелил тремя патронами, _бах бах бах,_ в соседа напротив. Нет, поверьте, он был вовсе не против того, что мистер Моррисон убил его собаку, - ей богу, мистер Шаггамс срал в доме чаще, чем там спал, - но все-таки, это была собака Уэйда и он был весьма не рад потерять еще одного близкого, как считал сам Уилсон, для себя собеседника. На ходу продумывая, что он может сказать Эл, когда вернется, Уэйд неспешно спустился по лестнице и, перешагнув через сбитый почтовый ящик, вышел на главную дорогу.  
Весь мир вокруг состоял из пепла и пыли, что оставили за собой бесконечные бомбежки и войны. Кажется, не прошло и месяца, как все успело проржаветь и покрыться кровавой коркой, всего одного месяца чертового безумия. Безупречно ровные и белые заборчики, что окружали до этого улицу с обеих сторон, покосились и просели в обе стороны, выворачиваясь кольями вверх и представляя из себя не самое приятное зрелище. Дома, расположенные по правую руку, были расстреляны в тот день, когда асфальт главной улицы был выкорчеван тяжелыми гусеницами проезжавших мимо пехотных войск, в то время как левая сторона жилых комплексов осталась практически нетронутая, зияя лишь провалами окон да красными надписями на своих белоснежных боках.  
Конец близок, говорили они. Ха-ха. Уэйду было насрать на эти глупые лозунги и фразы, брошенные в пустоту. Ему было все равно на то, что он ежедневно видел вытатуированным на домах и заборах. То, что творилось сейчас, нельзя было сравнить ни с чем.  
Пересекая слияние двух улиц, Уилсон на какой-то момент прибавил ходу и перебежал через перекресток, умудряясь обогнуть столкнувшиеся машины и не попасть под линию огня. Раз два, - рокот дробовика вновь разорвал тишину улицы, привлекая к себе как можно больше внимания. Уэйду, как Вы понимаете, дорогие читатели, было глубоко насрать на это, поэтому мужчина ускорился и быстрым шагом покинул место очередной разборки.   
Воздух вокруг был полон химикатов, в то время как люди до сих пор предпочитали выходить на улицу без масок и любых средств защиты. Им казалось, что больше нечего было терять; - Уилсон же думал, что как раз-таки кислород и убивает их. Ему столь глупая вещь, как разучиться дышать, была не страшна, а вот малышу-Паучку следовало бы опасаться столь явных последствий прогнившего насквозь воздуха.  
Пока он шел по улице и насвистывал незатейливую песенку, он вновь отчетливо осознал как ему не хватает его вечных собеседников именно в этот чертов момент. Он скучал по Белому, Желтому, - да и та же Престон вряд ли бы была здесь лишней. В новом мире, который, оказывается, был окрашен в ярко-зеленый цвет нового солнца, было смертельно скучно и неинтересно.   
И вообще. Его мозги его подводят, считал Уэйд, в такт своим мыслям стреляя в случайного прохожего, который соблаговолил подняться с земли.   
Зря, очень зря.  
Спустя еще пару перекрестков ему пришлось начать идти быстрым шагом, чтобы потом и вовсе перейти на бег. Падальщики, - так он предпочитал их называть, вокруг, и Уэйд был весьма против, если бы вдруг его приняли бы за одного из «этих». Он резво обогнул полуразложившееся тело справа от него и убыстрился, когда услышал выстрелы позади себя. Зная нынешних людей и проблемы у этого поколения, Уилсон старался как можно меньше появляться на улице или же вовсе выходить на нее под покровом ночи. Выстрелов раздавалось все больше и звуки падающих патронов гремели все ярче; Уэйд думал, что это было не к добру.  
Кажется, позади него пара машин протаранили друг друга, и вряд ли кто-то из водил-неумех умудрился выжить в лобовом столкновении. Не будь столь активного столпотворения в чертовы восемь утра во вторник – Уэйд бы сам прикончил бедолаг и облегчил бы им страдания. Но, увы, друзья мои, - не судьба.   
Бывший наемник радостно рассмеялся, когда буквально перелетел через чью-то машину и спрятался за ее металлическим корпусом, задерживая на миг дыхание. За грудой металлолома прошуршали шаги преследователей и уже спустя пару мгновений они затихли, сбившись с верного пути преследования. Кажется, теперь Уилсон мог вздохнуть спокойно и идти дальше по своим делам. У машины – разбитые стекла и весь руль с панелью управления в придачу забрызган чужой кровью. Аварийка все еще умудрялась гореть, привлекая к себе внимание и как бы намекая, что все это произошло буквально недавно, в то время как машина пустовала и красовалась вычищенными боками. Кажется, в этот раз кому-то крупно не повезло.  
Нужный дом был уже буквально через квартал, на подходе к которому горел чей-то особняк и полицейская, нынче брошенная, машина озаряла яркой сиреной всю улицу вокруг себя. На почтовом ящике было аккуратно выведено: “Welcome”, и Уэйд искренне радовался судьбе хозяев этого дома, отмечая их внутренности на когда-то выхолощенной лужайке перед особняком. Он быстрым шагом прошел до нужного дома и поднялся по ступеням вычищенной лестницы, останавливаясь у двери, выкрашенной в темно-ореховый цвет. Кажется, Уэйд знал последствия, поэтому перед тем, как позвонить в дверь, он спрятался за стеной, на которой крепилась дверь, и уверенно нажал на звонок. Уилсон все-таки вздрогнул, умудрившись пустить все к чертям, когда дробь автомата прошла через дверь, и нелепо улыбнулся, расслышав крики в глубине дома.   
Стоя у порога чужого дома, Уилсон задумался о том, что он был бы не против почувствовать хоть что-то, раз он так далеко от дома. Но мысли быстро сменились чем-то другим, столь не маловажным, когда он заново нажал на кнопку звонка частного дома, снова привлекая к себе внимание.  
Косяк двери был весь изрешечён и раздроблен на мелкие деревянные кусочки, также, как и веранда, на которой Уилсон дожидался окончательного решения хозяев этого дома на свой счет. За дверью послышались нерешительные шаги, и в тот момент, когда она распахнулась, Уэйд умудрился выйти из своего укрытия и встретить направленный на него пистолет своей широкой грудью.  
Кажется, сквозное ранение жгло где-то в спине, когда Уилсон счастливо улыбался и прижимал ошарашенного Паркера к себе, умудряясь при этом бормотать что-то сродни тому, как он рад видеть Паучка и что тот устроил ему столь теплый прием. Желтый как и прежде ругался самыми гнусными словами, что он знал, в тот момент как тетя Мэй причитала на заднем плане и обзывала Питера «молодым человеком». На лице у парня замерло испуганное выражение, и Белый был как нельзя кстати доволен этим эффектом.  
Уэйд был рад, что к нему вернулась его шизофрения также, как и то, что он вернулся к нужному для себя человеку. Кажется, он не будет больше страдать в новом мире, - подумал Уэйд, услышав звук закрывающейся за ними двери.


End file.
